Again
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Caroline and Kol are both dead and on the otherside. They watch as it collapses, fading away or so it seems. No longer a one shot. AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: another one shot that turned into a double shot. Inspired by another one shot I had read, but now I can't find it! Blerg! I will gladly give you credit if I could find you! Really! No beta. See you at the bottom!

* * *

"Stop bothering me Kol!" Caroline yelled as she tried to walk away

"Oh don't be like that, here I thought we were getting along so well!" Kol chased after her

"We're not! Stop following me! Don't you have a family to haunt?"

"Don't you have doppelganger friends to watch over?"

"Watching your brothers drink in New Orleans boring you?"

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Kol grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Hey!" Caroline tried to pull her hand away

"Look" Kol said

Caroline looked around and saw they were inside a nursery.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Caroline asked

"This is what my idiot brother has been up to in New Orleans"

Caroline looked around the run down nursery. He saw Klaus walk in and then a very pregnant Hayley.

"what the hell?" Caroline said

"It gets better" Kol said

"No! It' can't be"

"It is, my brother knocked up the wolf bitch"

"What?! How is that even possible?"

"It is apparently. Witches and all that. So now they're stuck with each other"

"He never told me"

"He didn't tell you a lot of things."

"How did you find out?"

"I got bored. And I went to look for them. They say if the living think of you, they pull you to them, You're there with them watching them, never able to touch or talk to them"

"So he thought of you?"

"No, he hasn't. He's becoming very unbrother like every since he came here. Forgetting I even exist. Chasing Becca out of town. And then wasting his time on this horrible copy of you"

"What?"

"Some annoying blonde, but her head is too big for her body"

"Kol!" Caroline yelled as she faded away

Caroline found herself in Bonnie's room.

"Caroline? Are you here?" Bonne asked

"I'm here Bonnie" Caroline said

"I'm sorry, I wish you weren't dead. We're trying to find a way to stop the other side from collapsing"

"What have you done so far?"

"Nothing, it takes a lot of power to create it, and I'm not a witch anymore"

"What about Liv, and her coven?"

"I don't know where everyone's gone, but I won't give up on you, I'll bring you back"

"There you are darling" Kol said from behind

"Kol?" Bonnie asked

* * *

"So this is really happening" Caroline said

"Yes, appears so, it was fun while it lasted" Kol said

The two stood there watching the other side collapse, everything was being sucked into a black abyss. No one had come to save them. There was no spell. There was no other way. The other side was being destroyed. Caroline reached out and held onto Kol's hand.

"At least we're not alone" Caroline said

"My brother is an idiot to ever let you go"

"Last love my ass"

"That was pretty smooth of him"

"Till he knocked up that werewolf"

"He never once thought of me"

"I'm sorry that he didn't. But then again he's an ass"

"That he is"

"You ready?"

"Not really"

The two turned and looked at each other. They felt the pull of the abyss and they both fell in. Caroline held onto Kol's hand as long as she could. She could feel herself falling in, and then there was nothing.

* * *

_20 years later_

Klaus stood looking at his easel, trying to figure out what he was painting. His daughter lived, and grew up, and ran off. She wanted a normal life, but she could never have it. So he let her go to college under the pretense that she wanted to be normal. Elijah stayed by his side all these years, while Hayley ran off with her pack in the bayou. She stayed out there coming to see her daughter occasionally. His daughter had decided to transfer schools again. She ended up in Miami, mostly for partying and less studying.

Klaus traveled down to Miami to make sure his daughter wasn't out of control. Rebekah was still gone, off to see the world. Klaus walked through the university campus looking for his daughter.

"No! You give that back to me you kangaroo!" a female voice yelled

"Make me!" a male voice yelled

Klaus turned around, scanning the campus area for the source of the voices. And he saw them both sitting on the bench. Caroline reaching for her phone while Kol was holding it just out of her reach.

"Give it back!" Caroline yelled

"No! I want to see what this Roger fellow has to say" Kol said looking at her phone

"No!" Caroline yelled

"I had a really great time last night, can't wait to do it again. Did you sleep with him last night?!"

"NO! I'm not that kind of girl"

"Oh I know exactly what kind of girl you are"

Klaus walked towards the two of them. His eyes were deceiving him. Kol was dead, he had watched his body burn up in flames. Caroline he had heard died at the hands of the travelers. He wondered why no one bothered to inform him, then he learned Stefan had died as well.

Caroline and Kol struggled against each other, and her phone went flying into the air. Klaus reached out and caught it. The two looked over at him. Caroline stood up and walked over to him.

"Can I have my phone back?" Caroline asked

"Of course love" Klaus handed her back the phone

Klaus's fingers brushed along her hand and he could hear her heart beating. She was human. Kol stood up and walked over to the two. He put his arm around Caroline.

"We should be going" Kol said

"Sure" Caroline said

Her eyes lingered a bit longer on Klaus before she smiled and turned to leave with Kol.

"Will you tell me your name?" Klaus asked

"She's taken" Kol yelled back

Klaus saw that the two had matching bracelets, made of strings, a friendship bracelet of sorts. He watched the pair walk off.

"What was that for?" Caroline asked

"He was undressing you and thinking of all the different ways he could have you right in front of me!" Kol said

"Like that's so bad"

"And here you said you weren't that kind of girl"

"He's hot, and he's got an even hotter accent"

"Hey, what about my accent?"

"Yours is nice too, but he's British, and you're a kangaroo"

"I take offense to that!"

* * *

Davina was pouring herself some tea when she felt someone flash inside. She stopped and looked around.

"Davina" Klaus said

"Klaus, you could try knocking" Davina said

"But you never answer the door when I do"

"there's a reason for that"

"Moving on, I need something"

"You always do"

"I saw my dead brother, except he's human now. And I saw someone else, both were thought to be dead, and yet they're here again"

"The other side collapsed, maybe some of them got out"

"No, they were human"

"Maybe they were reborn, who knows"

"I need you to find out"

"Why?"

"Because I asked you nicely"

* * *

"Niklaus, is there a reason why we're here?" Elijah asked

"Just watch" Klaus said

The two of them were standing on campus. There were students walking through the campus trying to get to class. Then they heard it.

"You were busy texting me during class because I make everything more interesting!" Kol said

"You wouldn't stop if I didn't answer you!" Caroline yelled

"So what happened last night with what's his name?"

"He was so grabby!"

"How dare he! I'll beat him into a bloody pulp!"

"I took care of it, I can handle myself!"

"I don't doubt that you do!"

Kol and Caroline walked off to the next building where they had class. Elijah stood up and wanted to follow them. Klaus placed his hand on his shoulder.

"They're human" Klaus said

"But how is this possible?"

"I'm not sure, but they don't remember us, they're human and frail and weak"

"You're going to turn them"

"Would you leave them in this frail state?"

"But they don't remember us? They don't know anything about our world. Why would you do this to them?"

"It's who I am"

* * *

Hope you're amused. I just wrote this double shot cause I was lacking inspiration in my other stories. Leave me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I did say it was a double shot didn't I? Anyways here it is. Happy Klaroline Wed! A lot of you mentioned that Klaus wasn't emotional after seeing Caroline alive again. He's been UBER crybaby on TO that I seriously could not let him cry anymore. Plus it's been 20 years and he's Klaus remember? He internalizes it and kills a bunch of people and carries on. Anyways hope you're amused. No beta still.

* * *

Klaus watched as Kol and Caroline walked through the sea of bodies in the club. He sat there watching them. Kol was still charming with the ladies as he chased after a group of them. Caroline made her way onto the dance floor dancing by herself.

"Brother, I hope you reconsidered" Elijah said standing next to him

Klaus looked up and then back at Caroline dancing.

"There is nothing to reconsider. I lost her once, I won't loose her again" Klaus said

"And what of our brother? Will you do the same to him?"

"He is our brother, I thought you would want him back"

"But they don't remember us, we're taking them from the very lives they know and throwing them into danger. Witches, and werewolves, and who knows what other creatures out there. Kol will not be an original if you turn him. He'll still be vulnerable against werewolf bites, against any wooden stake. To do this to him is cruel"

"I've already lost enough, do not ask this of me"

"You have a daughter somewhere in this city"

"A daughter that wants nothing to do with me"

"Then maybe you should work on repairing that relationship"

* * *

Kol returned with smeared lipstick on his face. Caroline sighed and wiped it off his face.

"Hey! I was saving that for later!" Kol said

"Ugh, why?"

"I'm not ashamed like you are"

"Whatever, this place is getting lame. I'm leaving"

"I'll go with you, can't have you running off now"

The two left the club and started making their way through the parking lot. They walked to Caroline's car, which was a used car, a yellow mini cooper. Caroline took out her keys when she heard someone behind her.

"Hand over your money and no one gets hurt" the thief said

Kol turned around and saw a man dressed in black, holding a gun at Caroline.

"Hey, let's be cool, no need for that" Kol said walking towards Caroline

"Just give me the money" the thief said

Kol pulled Caroline closer to him. She pulled out her wallet from her purse and threw it onto the ground.

"Just take it and leave ok?" Caroline said

The thief looked at the wallet on the ground and Kol lunged towards him. Kol struggled with the their while Caroline screamed. The gun went off and Kol slumped onto the ground. The thief still held the gun and realized he had shot Kol.

"What did you do?! Kol!" Caroline screamed

Caroline held Kol in her arms, the blood oozing out of him. She cried as she held him.

"Don't you leave me, don't you dare!" Caroline yelled

She searched her bag for her phone. The thief didn't want any witnesses so he pointed his guy at Caroline.

"Go ahead, I'll make sure to haunt you for the rest of your life" Caroline said

The thief's body fell to the floor with a snap of his neck. Caroline gasped as she saw Klaus standing there. He leaned down and looked at where Kol was shot.

"Help him" Caroline said

Elijah appeared and saw what was happening. Klaus bit into his wrist and fed Kol his blood.

"What are you doing!?" Caroline yelled, "He needs a hospital!"

"Caroline" Elijah said, "If that is your name, I need you to remain calm. Niklaus will help Kol, you just have to let him"

"But-"

"You are calm" Elijah compelled

Klaus shoved his wrist onto Kol's mouth, making sure the blood entered his system. He then shoved his hand into the wound, digging the bullet out.

"Still think we should leave them in this fragile state?" Klaus asked

* * *

Klaus placed Kol on the bed in his hotel room. Caroline sat down on the bed next to him. She reached out and brushed his hair out of his face. Klaus watched at the intimate gesture between the two and felt jealous. He could hear Elijah in the living room pouring himself a drink. Klaus walked out to join him.

"Her name is still Caroline, his is still Kol" Elijah said

"Yes and tonight they both would have died"

"But they didn't"

"If we didn't intervene they'd be dead again"

"Perhaps we weren't suppose to. They are human. They were not meant to be like us again. Caroline's from Florida, she has a family, she's not who you think she is"

"And Kol's apparently from Australia, same charm, different accent."

"They will hate us if we turn then"

"I'll take that chance"

* * *

Davina was hearing what the spirits had to say to her before she left her trance. She shook her head and looked around. She was back home. She picked up her phone and called Klaus.

"Yes witch?" Klaus answered

"I have a name"

"Yes, you do, now, what do you have?"

"I spoke to the spirits. They say when the other side collapsed, a lot of them passed on, but some were reborn again into our world for whatever reason."

"And?"

"So it looks like your brother and your girlfriend came back"

"But they don't remember us"

"They're memories are gone"

"Find a way to bring them back"

"It's dangerous. It could kill them"

"It won't matter because I'm going to turn them"

"Great"

"But I need you to recreate a spell my mother did, the one where she turned us into vampires"

"that spell is centuries old, and it requires A LOT of magic, more magic than you can imagine"

"You're a resourceful witch figure it out"

Klaus hung up and turned around. Elijah stood there listening in.

"You're going to turn him into an original"

"Yes"

"But that kind of power, that spell, no one should ever know"

"I'll kill the witch after"

"What if they're not meant to be vampires in this life? What if they're meant to be human, and have children, and grow old? Would you take that from them?"

"Why are you suddenly so moral and just?"

Elijah handed Klaus Caroline's phone. Klaus glanced down at it.

"What?" Klas asked

"Look at it"

Klaus looked through her phone and saw several pictures of her and Kol together. And then he saw a long string of texts between them. They were teasing each other and then he saw it. Caroline said she wished to have a family one day. She said she felt guilty because she was adopted and knew there were kids that needed homes and parents, but she wanted a child of her own. Kol told her she wasn't being selfish and that her baby would look cute and adorable just like her. Kol told her that even though he's an only child he would have liked siblings around, because he felt felt lonely growing up.

Klaus realized he couldn't do this to them. To her. He couldn't take away the chance she had at having a family.

"Alright, I won't do it" Klaus said

"Good"

"I'll compel them for forget us"

* * *

Elijah placed Kol into his dorm room, on his bed. He changed the bloody shirt Kol was wearing into a clean one. He looked around his room and saw pictures of Kol with Caroline and then his parents. He looked and saw that Kol looked happy. He looked back at Kol who was sleeping.

"Take care of yourself brother" Elijah said before leaving

* * *

Klaus placed Caroline into her bed and pulled the covers over her. He looked around her room and saw pictures of her with Kol and with her family. She looked happy. He wanted to turn her, to make her his forever, but he knew he couldn't take her chance at having a family away from her. He could tell that she wanted one, and he couldn't bring himself to do this to her. He brushed her hair aside and touched the smooth skin on her cheek.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't save you the first time, and here we are again. You want to be human don't you? Perhaps one day we'll meet again, and we can try this again. And you won't hate me. They'll be no doppelgangers, no witches, or travelers, it'll just be you and me, and I'll get it right, I promise"

* * *

_2 years later_

Klaus was driving into Atlanta, his daughter had apparently run off yet again. Hayley was worried because she was hadn't heard from her in a month. He drove around the city looking for his daughter. He stopped at a light when he felt someone rear end him. He growled and got out of the car. He saw a yellow mini cooper with the front completely dented in. Inside he could see a woman on the phone. The blonde got out of the car.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention, oh god, my insurance! I don't know if it even covers, this! Don't sue me! Please don't sue me! I don't have any money! Really!" Caroline said

Klaus stood there amazed that he had run into her again, rather she had run into him. There was a voice on her phone still. He could tell it was Kol.

"I'll call you back! You caused an accident!" Caroline hung up on Kol

"Are you hurt love?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine, sort of, my air bag didn't go off, but then I really didn't hit you that hard. And your car barely has a dent or anything! My car is totalled! Please don't sue me!"

"I'm not going to sue you or anything like that. You don't have to worry. I can easily fix it"

"Ok, that's good, you don't have to tell my insurance, so they won't raise my rate again, and you can fix your own car, so you won't sue me, that's good"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, really. Your car is fine, mine looks like it went through a paper shredder"

"Well, let me help you, I know a mechanic, he can fix your car"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, you seemed distressed that's all"

"I'm not some girl in need of saving, I can take care of myself"

"I don't doubt that love, I'm just offering you a solution"

"In exchange for what?"

"Coffee"

"Coffee?"

"Or tea, I think you Americans are partial to coffee"

"You want me to buy you some coffee"

"No love, I want to buy you some coffee, to drink, maybe have a chat"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you, your hopes, your dreams"

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you"

"I know, that's why I like you"

"You don't even know me"

"Then let me get the chance to"

"Ok"

Klaus extended his hand out to hers.

"I'm Klaus"

"Caroline"

Caroline placed her hand in his. He turned it and kissed the back of her hand. He could hear her heart speed up as his lips brushed against her skin.

"Have we met before?" Caroline asked

"Maybe, in a past life"

"You don't believe in that do you?"

* * *

There it is! some of you said I should continue it, make it a multi chapt fic. I don't know, maybe, I'm thinking about a third part, just to tie up everything. What do you think? Hope you're amused. Happy Klaroline Wed! And leave me a review and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, here's part 3, it's kinda longer the others, and yes there will be another part after this to tie it all up. Thanks for reading. Happy Klaroweek! No beta. See you at the bottom!

* * *

Klaus walked Caroline to the door of her apartment. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks again for tonight. I had a great time at the gallery show" Caroline said

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"

"Are you ever going to let me see some of your work?"

"Perhaps one day"

"So do you want to come in for coffee?"

"Isn't it a bit late for coffee?"

"You know us Americans, we like our coffee"

"I'll see you soon Caroline. Good night"

Klaus leaned in and kissed Caroline on her cheek. She held her breath as she felt his lips brush up against her skin. Klaus could hear her heart speed up. He could also hear Kol moving about the apartment walking towards the door.

"Good night love" Klaus whispered in her ear

The door to the apartment opened and Kol stood there glaring at the two of them. Klaus pulled back and smiled at her.

"Are you just going to stand out here all night?" Kol asked

Caroline hit Kol in the chest with her arm and smiled back at Klaus. Klaus turned and left. Caroline pushed Kol into the apartment and closed the door.

"What was that for?" Kol asked

"Did you have to interrupt us?"

"Well what exactly are you doing?"

"None of your business!"

"You've seen this guy for the past month already! It is my business!"

"You're not my dad!"

"No I'm your friend!"

"Then stop being all dad like on me then! I'm not 12!"

"I see the way he looks at you. It's like you're the only glass of water and he's dying in a desert about to destroy you! I don't like it!"

"Seriously? I don't say anything when you bring home all those different girls!"

"That's different, I'm not serious with any of them! But you, I know you, you wear your heart on your sleeve and easily give it away!"

"Shut up!"

"He's the first guy in a long time that you've dated this long!"

"So what?!"

"You don't know anything about him!"

"I know he's sweet, and kind, and he listens to me, even when I ramble like an idiot. He's an artist and loves art, and he's always a gentleman to me"

"Oh god a starving artist, has he tried to draw you nude yet?"

"No! He's not like that!"

"Then what is he?!"

"He hasn't even kissed me yet!"

"What? It's been a month and you haven't kissed!? Is he gay?"

"He's not gay!"

"Are you sure?"

"KOL!"

"What? Why is he seeing you then if he hasn't done anything?"

"I don't know, he's always so careful when he touches me, always making sure it's not inappropriate, and god I want him to be inappropriate"

"I see you are that kind of girl"

"You're not helping!"

"Maybe he's married"

"Oh god!"

"Well, if he is married, then he probably feels guilty or something about dating you, maybe that's why he hasn't done anything"

"Oh god he's married! But he didn't have a ring or even a tan line of a ring!"

"If he's married you need to confront him, you need to know what's going on. You're beautiful Caroline, any straight man would have jumped you by now"

"Great, he's married, I'm dating a married man!"

* * *

Elijah walked into the old family house in Atlanta. There were peach trees that lined the outside. He found Klaus inside painting.

"Is there a reason why you're here in this house?" Elijah asked

"The light in this room is better" Klaus answered

"I mean why are you in Atlanta, your daughter, my niece has left again. Hayley was concerned"

"So she sent you?"

"No, I came to see how you were doing. Your daughter is currently in Texas at the moment, transferring to yet another university"

"It would be nice if she bothered to learn something for once, rather than compelling her way through"

"And where do you think she learned that from?"

"I'm busy Elijah"

Elijah walked over and saw what Klaus was painting. It was Caroline standing in a field of peach trees.

"What is with your obsession with her?" Elijah asked

"Well you made your point that I can't have her, you could leave me alone with my painting at least"

"I'm sorry brother, but it had to be done"

"Yes it did"

Klaus's phone starting ringing and he saw that it was Caroline.

"Excuse me brother" Klaus said picking up the phone and walking to another room

Elijah wondered why Klaus left. Klaus flashed outside.

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus said

"Where are you? I need to talk to you, now" Caroline said

"I'm currently looking at peach trees"

"That's like everywhere in Atlanta"

"Yes, well right now I'm working on a piece at home"

"Tell me the address, I have to talk to you, it's important"

"I can come to you"

"This can't wait, I need to talk to you now"

"What's wrong?"

"Klaus I'm going to hang up and never talk to you again if you don't tell me where you are"

"Elijah, I'm leaving for a bit, feel free to close the door when you leave" Klaus said

Elijah had overheard their conversation and played along.

"Very well brother. I shall visit my niece in Texas" Elijah said leaving

Klaus covered up the canvas he was working on. He walked to the door and saw Caroline walking towards the house. She walked up to him and looked at the old house.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Caroline asked

"It's an old family house"

"Are you going to let me in? Or are we going to stand out here?"

"Of course" Klaus stepped aside and let her in

Caroline looked around the house. It was old. Most of the furniture was covered in cloth sheets and there was a layer of dust on them.

"Would you like something to drink?" Klaus asked

"No I'm fine. I need to talk to you"

"Yes by all means. Would you like to sit down?"

"No, I just want to talk to you"

"Alright"

"Are you married?"

"What? Where would you get that idea from?"

"That's not a no, oh my god you are married!"

Caroline turned to leave but Klaus grabbed onto her arm to stop her.

"I'm not married!"

"Then why are you like this"

"Like what?"

"You never want to touch me, it's like you're afraid of me breaking or something"

Klaus released her arm. She was right, he was afraid of touching her. She was human, frail, breakable, fragile. She would grow old and die.

"I don't want to do something inappropriate"

"What? Are you married? Are you engaged? Do you have a girlfriend or something? Is that it?"

"No! I don't have anyone! I have an annoying brother who drops in to judge me, and a sister that's run off. I have a daughter who wants nothing to do with me, and I don't want to ruin things with you"

"You have a child?"

"Yes, and she doesn't want me around"

"And the mother?"

"She also doesn't want anything to do with me"

"I can see your track record with women sucks"

"That's putting it lightly"

"Look, I get that you're kinda hesitant to be in a relationship with someone. I am too, but is there a reason why you haven't kissed me, like at all?"

"If I kiss you, I'll want to keep kissing you and never stop. And we'll end up doing other things, things that I want to do to you, but shouldn't"

"Then let me do them to you"

Caroline pushed Klaus against the wall. She crashed her lips up against him and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She kissed, feeling how soft his lips were. Klaus lifted her up, grabbing the backs of her thighs. He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, one of the few rooms in the house he used besides the studio. He set her down on the bed gently, remembering that she was human. Caroline's hands reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Her eyes landed on the tattoo on his arm and chest. Klaus leaned down and kissed her again. His hands tearing at the shirt she wore. It ripped easily. His hands reached down to her jeans, unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down. Caroline wondered how he was able to undress her so quickly while she only managed to get his shirt off.

Klaus trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, where he could hear the blood pumping through her veins. He could feel his fangs wanting to bury themselves in her neck. Her skin was soft as he remembered it. Her kisses were the same from the time in the forest. He could feel her hips moving, grinding up against his. His hands reached down and stilled her hips from moving. He lowered himself, kissing his way down her body. He pulled down her lace panties, tossing them onto the floor. His tongue dove inside her and her body jerked up. Klaus held her hips back down, gripping them a little harder than he should have. He felt her fingers run through his hair and her body jerk when he licked over a certain spot. She was everything he remember and more.

* * *

Kol was walking to work to the bar, when a man appeared in front of him.

"You Kol?" the man asked

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm the boyfriend"

"You're really not my type"

"No, I'm the boyfriend of the girl you're banging"

"You have to be specific, there are a lot, and it was only one time"

"You asshole!"

The guy lunged towards him, Kol ducked and two started fighting.

"Look I don't know who she is!" Kol yelled

"Her name is Katie!"

"Well she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend!"

The guy punched Kol across the face. Kol fell back onto the ground. The guy got up and then suddenly someone grabbed him. Kol looked up.

"You will leave now" Elijah compelled

The guy left quietly. Elijah looked over at Kol, who's lip was bleeding. Elijah extended his hand out to him. Kol reached up and took it.

"Thanks" Kol said

"I take it you're popular with the ladies" Elijah said

"Sometimes"

"Well try to keep yourself out of trouble, at least while you're at work"

"How did you-"

"I'm the new owner"

"So you're my new boss"

* * *

Klaus watched as Caroline slept next to him. His hand was tracing patterns on her back. He noticed the friendship bracelet on her wrist and played with it. He remembered Kol had a similar one. He got up and got dressed. He glanced back at her and quietly went downstairs.

Caroline awoke and realized she was in bed empty. She got up and looked for her clothes. She saw that her shirt was torn and looked around for one of his shirts. She slipped on one of his henleys and went downstairs. She called out for him, but was met with an empty house. She walked around the house, seeing that none of the rooms were used except for one. She walked into his studio and looked around. She pulled the cloth covering the canvas he was working on. She gasped when she saw the painting. It was her.

"You weren't suppose to see that yet" Klaus said from behind her

Caroline turned around and saw Klaus standing there holding a tray of coffee and a box of donuts. He walked into the room.

"It's not finished yet" Klaus said

"It's me"

"Yes, you are quite beautiful"

"I didn't know you saw me that way. I mean to paint me"

"I like to paint beautiful things. You're never far from my thoughts"

Klaus handed her a cup of coffee which she took. She turned and sat on one of his tables. He glanced up and saw there were bruises forming on her thighs. He was too rough with her.

"Are you going to show me any more of your work?" Caroline asked

"Maybe later"

* * *

"Please Kol?" Caroline whined

"NO! I'm not going!" Kol said

"Oh come on, not even for me?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"Because just because he gave you some sob story about how alone he is in the world on top of the starving artist story doesn't mean I'm going to fall for it!"

"Kol, it's not some story, he just seems really alone"

"Yes, and you just happen to fall for that and into his bed"

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it? Tell me!"

"I really like him ok?! And I want you two to get along, you're really important to me, and so is he"

"He is?! You've only known him what? 2 months?!"

"Three actually"

"And you say he has a child?"

"Yes, a daughter who doesn't want to see him"

"I wonder why"

"Kol! She's just a child! She doesn't know anything. And the mother doesn't want anything to do with him either"

"Even better reason for me not to go"

"Kol! Stop it! It's not his fault the mother of his child doesn't like him, or the fact that she turned his own daughter against him. It's not his fault, and it's none of our business ok? I just want you to get to know him, like I know him"

"I'm not sleeping with him"

"Oh god Kol, I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to give him a chance that's all. Why is this so hard for you?"

"Because you're my friend that's why! And I don't like how he looks at you. It's like he wants to possess you or something."

"What? You're being crazy. You're working too much at work"

"The new boss is crazy"

"Then just quit"

"I can't"

"Look, just come to dinner with me and get to know him, that's all I'm asking"

"You're asking for a lot"

"I'd do the same for you"

"I'd never bring any of those girls to meet you"

"Because you're never serious about them"

"So?"

"I'm serious about him. I want to be with him. When I'm with him, it's like I feel free and happy. It's like whatever I'm afraid of is gone"

"Fine, I'll go"

Caroline squealed and hugged him.

"I'm going to regret this" Kol said hugging her back

* * *

Kol walked into the restaurant. He looked around and saw Caroline sitting at a table with Klaus, holding her hand. He walked over to them.

"Kol, you made it" Caroline got up and hugged him

"Well you did say free dinner" Kol said

"Hello Kol" Klaus said

"Klaus" Kol said

The sat down at the table. Caroline could feel the tension between the two.

"I'm thirsty, where's the waiter?" Caroline said

Klaus placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. He could tell she was nervous. The waiter came back with three glasses of champagne.

"What's this?" Kol asked

"To commemorate new beginnings" Klaus said

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Kol said

Caroline hit Kol's leg and glared at him.

"So what are we ordering?" Kol asked

"It's chef's choice actually" Klaus said

"Great"

* * *

Caroline was eating her entree, enjoying it. Klaus smiled as he watched Caroline eat. Kol saw Klaus watching Caroline and took another sip of his drink. He motioned for the waiter to bring him another one. He looked back and saw Caroline smiling at Klaus. He could see the look in his eyes again. The possessive nature behind it, but there was also a hint of desperation.

"So you're not married, but you have a child. You're a struggling artist yet you live in a house in the most expensive part of Atlanta. Any other contradictions we should know about?" Kol asked

"Kol" Caroline scolded

"It's alright Caroline, I see Kol is rather protective of you, I would be too" Klaus said, "You've been friends a long time haven't you?"

"Yes, I've seen guys come and go, but I'm always the constant in her life" Kol said

"Are you jealous?" Klaus asked

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't like anyone who comes and tries to mess with her head. She's not a toy that you throw away when you're bored"

"You have me mistaken with you"

Kol stood up and Caroline got up to stop him from doing anything. Klaus sat there smug as ever.

"Please Kol" Caroline said

"You can fuck him at his place but don't ever bring him near me again" Kol said

"Kol please"

"I tried ok?" Kol said as he left

Caroline turned and looked back at Klaus.

"Why did you have to do that?" Caroline asked

"Do what?"

"He's my friend!"

"Are you sure? Maybe he wants to be more than your friend"

"He's my friend! My best friend! I've known him since I was 17! There's nothing going on with him, except the fact that he doesn't like you!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're an ass!"

Caroline grabbed her purse and chased after Kol. Klaus sighed and got up to follow her. Kol was outside talking to someone. Caroline saw the two of them talking. Elijah saw Caroline standing there.

"Hello" Elijah said

"Hi, Kol can I talk to you?" Caroline asked

"Sure, Elijah, this is Caroline my roommate. Caroline, meet Elijah, he owns the bar" Kol said

"Hi" Caroline said

"Caroline! Wait!" Klaus yelled as he ran after her

Klaus stopped when he saw Elijah with Kol.

"Elijah what are you doing here?" Klaus asked

"You know each other?" Kol asked

"He's my brother" Elijah said

"You two are related?" Kol asked

"Small world" Caroline added

"What are you doing here Elijah?" Klaus asked

"I could ask the same of you" Elijah said

Kol grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her back.

"You should take her home" Klaus said

"Let's go" Kol said pulling on Caroline

"I'll see you later" Caroline said

Kol and Caroline scurried off. Elijah and Klaus stood there eyeing each other.

"So this is why you've been in Atlanta" Elijah said

"And now you own a bar?" Klaus asked

"Seems like we've both been up to the same thing. You're here for Caroline"

"Yes and you're here for Kol. Didn't we agree to leave them alone so they could be human?"

"We did, and obviously it didn't work"

"I'm not giving her up"

"I wouldn't ask that of you. It's clear that we cannot stay away"

* * *

Elijah hired workers, and cleaned up the old house. He made it look more lived in and warm. Klaus didn't seem to care. He'd spend his days painting and his nights with Caroline. He would sneak his blood into her coffee because of the bruising she would get after they had sex. He kept reminding himself she was human, delicate and fragile. But the wolf inside him would take over and he'd leave his mark on her skin.

Elijah had spent more time with Kol, teaching him how to manage the bar. Kol didn't seem interested in doing so, but for some reason felt he needed to appease Elijah. That and the fact that Elijah would get him out of so many fights with boyfriends of girls he had slept with. It was strange how Elijah was willing to help him when he didn't really know him.

* * *

Caroline was drinking her coffee as she walked into Klaus's studio. She looked at what he was painting and then looked around at his sketches. She found some older sketches at the bottom of the pile. She didn't think anything of it as she looked around and saw another sketchbook. But this one the pages were yellow and was at least 20 years old. She flipped through it and saw the dates. She dropped her cup and it shattered onto the floor. Klaus heard it and flashed to the door of his studio.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked

Caroline looked up at him, holding the sketchbook in her hands. Klaus recognised it. It was when he was sketching Caroline back in Mystic Falls all those years ago.

"What is this?" Caroline asked, "Why do you have this?!"

"You weren't suppose to find that"

"Why do you have all these sketches of me? Who the hell is she? Why do I look like her?"

"Because you are her!"

"No I'm not! This is some weird sick fantasy of yours!"

"You're her! Call it reincarnation or being reborn, whatever! You're her!"

"I'm not her! We may have the same face but I am not her! I am NOT!"

"You are! And it torments me that I still love you, even now"

"Get away from me!"

"Caroline"

Klaus approached her, and she threw the sketchbook at him. She grabbed a paint brush and tried to use it as a weapon against him. She ended up stabbing him through the hand. She gasped and covered her mouth at what she had done.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Caroline said

Klaus groaned and pulled the paint brush out of his hand.

"I'll be fine love" Klaus said

Caroline watched as his hand healed itself. She backed away from him.

"What are you?" Caroline asked

"I'm immortal love. But you don't ever need to fear me"

Caroline screamed and tried to run. He flashed before her blocking her way out. He held onto her arms and she screamed and struggled against him. He cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"You will calm down, and you will go to sleep now" Klaus compelled

* * *

Elijah returned home to find Caroline on the couch asleep and Klaus sitting next to her.

"Is there a reason why you're downstairs and not upstairs in your room?" Elijah asked

"She knows" Klaus said

"Knows exactly what?" Elijah asked

"She found my old sketchbooks"

"Lovely, well compel her to forget"

"I can't"

"Why on earth can't you? Must I do everything myself?"

"I can't keep doing this. I can't have her so close to me, knowing that she's going to die"

"You're going to turn her"

"Something else"

"What are you planning?"

"I have to make her remember"

"Niklaus think about this. She has her own life here, she's not the girl you met in Mystic Falls. To take her life away, everything she's ever know is cruel"

"I don't care Elijah! I don't care! I want her back!"

"If you do this to her, she will hate you"

"I know"

Klaus carried Caroline into the car. He placed her in the back of the car and closed the door. Kol came running down the street. He had tried calling Caroline all day with no answer. He knew something was wrong and he saw Klaus carrying her into the car.

"Where are you taking her?" Kol demanded

"Great, Elijah?" Klaus said

"Where are you taking her?!" Kol yelled

Klaus got into the car and Kol stood in front of it. Elijah walked over.

"You will remain calm. You will step out of the way of this car" Elijah compelled

Kol stared blankly at him and walked back onto the sidewalk. Elijah looked at Klaus who was about to drive off when Elijah flashed over.

"Wait" Elijah said

"What?" Klaus asked

"I'm going with you"

"Why?"

"Because our brother needs to remember us"

* * *

Klaus drove back in New Orleans. He found Davina's house and banged on the door. Davina opened the door wondering who it was. Klaus stood there holding Caroline in his arms, while Elijah was taking Kol out of the car.

"What the hell? I know you're undead and all, but the rest of us do need sleep" Davina said

"I have the spell, I need you to perform it" Klaus said

"What? No, I can't, that's too much power for one person to channel. I can't do it alone"

"That's why you have all those dark relics. I know you have them hidden in your house. We can stop pretending and do this or I can just kill people you care about"

"Nothing new"

"I will allow Josh to return to New Orleans. And I will not bother you again" Klaus said

"Josh can come back? No tricks?" Davina asked

"Yes, he can return"

"Alright fine, come in"

Klaus carried Caroline into the house. Kol was being carried in by Elijah.

"Come in already" Davin said to Elijah

Klaus placed Caroline on the couch. He took out a page from his mother's grimoire and handed it to Davina. Davina looked at it, reading what was necessary.

"We don't have any of this. No doppelganger blood, no white oak tree, no celestial event." Davina said

"But you have all those dark objects, and you have your ancestors" Klaus said

"There's no doppelganger blood, you need blood of a supernatural being, and the tree to bind it to, along with the sun, and god what else is there?"

"What about the spell to bring back their memories?"

"It could kill them" Davina said

"But you can do it" Klaus asked

"Yes, but it could kill them in the process"

"Do it"

* * *

It was almost dawn. Klaus placed Caroline's body outside on the grass. Davina placed several flowers around her in a circle. There was periwinkle, everlasting, lilac, and syringa. Klaus watched what she was doing. Kol was starting to wake up and Elijah compelled him to go back to sleep. Klaus was anxious, he wanted Caroline to remember him. Davina stood up and looked at Klaus.

"Do you have an item from her past life?" Davina asked

Klaus took out Caroline's old daylight ring and handed it to her. Davina looked at it and placed in Caroline's hand. The sun was starting to rise. Davina took a few steps back and started chanting the spell. Klaus watched as the sun rose over the horizon. The flowers in the circle went ablaze and the magic Davina was channeling started to work. Images started to fill Caroline's mind. She was confused, she didn't understand what was happening. She whimpered out.

"what's happening?" Klaus asked

Davina didn't answer, she kept chanting, and as the sun's rays cast themselves onto Caroline's body, the memories flooded in. Overwhelming her mind, flooding it with things she didn't understand. She had a life before all this, a family, friends, and Klaus, Klaus was there. She didn't know what was happening, until it all became too much. Her heart stopped and the memories finally stopped. The flames went out and Davina fell to the ground. Klaus flashed over to Caroline and held her in his arms. He couldn't feel a pulse.

"What happened?" Klaus asked

"The spell is complete, she has the memories of Caroline Forbes"

"Then why isn't there a heartbeat?"

"I told you it could kill her, you're forcing someone else's memories into hers. There's only so much someone can take! I told you all this before! But you didn't care!"

"You will turn Kol into an original first, and then do the memory spell" Klaus said

"With what? We need blood of the doppelganger"

"No, you need the blood of a supernatural creature"

* * *

Caroline could hear voices, faintly, and then getting louder and louder. She wasn't sure what was happening. She felt weak, she felt strange. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in someone's bed, but she didn't know who. She got up slowly. She felt thirsty. She walked towards the door and opened it. She took a step out before Klaus appeared before her.

"Don't do that!" Caroline yelled

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked

"No! My head hurts, everything is bright, and I'm so thirsty"

"Here" Klaus handed her a mug

Caroline grabbed it and gulped it down. Klaus was staring at her intently.

"Do you remember?" Klaus asked

"That you're an original ass? Yeah. Wait, where did that come from?"

"Your memory is coming back"

"They're not my memories. They're someone else's. I have a life, I have a family in Florida. I'm not this person you think I am"

"You're her, and we've been given a second chance, can't you see that?"

"Where's Kol?"

"Downstairs"

Caroline pushed past him and went downstairs. She saw Kol laying on the floor with Elijah standing near the window looking out.

"Kol!" Caroline rushed to his side, "Wake up!"

"He's been like that for hours" Elijah said

"What did you do to him?"

"We made him one of us"

"What?"

"We made him into an original" Klaus said from behind

"Then why isn't he waking up?" Caroline asked

"He's also regaining his memory. He's got about a thousand years to remember" Klaus said

"Yes and Kol always was slow about things" Klaus added

"Kol, wake up! Wake up! Don't you dare leave me with them" Caroline said

* * *

Ok, hope you were amused. I know you all love Kol, but this is strictly Klaroline. Leave me a review. Thanks


End file.
